


Crossing Streams

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [233]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for: Agent Carter xover. Legends of Tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Streams

Rip’s coat snapped in the breeze as he trotted down the Waverider’s gangway.  “This is a very delicate period in the timeline,” he repeated for what seemed like the millionth time.  “Be careful as to the ramifications of your actions.”

Sara had studied the files, and she’d taken history in high school, knew the basics, the Howling Commandos, all the rest.  Her textbooks had ended with the war, however.  They had very little to say about what came next, and even the Waverider’s records were patchy.

Peggy Carter was easy to avoid, the only woman in a sea of suits.  Sara kept her face in her newspaper until Peggy had gone inside a beautiful old brownstone.  She relaxed again, resuming her surveillance – hopefully Rip would send someone to relieve her soon, surveillance never was her strong suit.

“So?” A voice said from above her.  Sara’s head snapped up, her hand dropping to her holstered batons.  A pretty brunette with a kilowatt smile was leaning out of the first floor window above her.  “Are you going to skulk around out there all day, or just come in?”  The brunette glanced over her shoulder.  “Oh, English says we have tea almost ready.  So be civilized.”  She laughs, like she’d just thought of a joke.  “Whatever, it’s gonna get dark soon, and tonight looks like a chilly one.  Come on up.”

Sara found herself smiling back.  Whatever, they were on their mission to change the timeline anyway.

Sara headed up the front steps as the door opened.


End file.
